My own race
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kinjou e Fukutomi tem um assunto mal resolvido. Tudo pode acabar no intercolegial daquele ano. Ou, talvez, começar. Juichi tem algo importante para dizer ao rival. E promete que o fará, vencendo ou não o segundo dia de competição. Tudo o que Kinjou precisa fazer é dar o melhor de si e correr com todas as suas forças.


**Título: **My Own Race  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Yowamushi Pedal  
**Ship**: Fukutomi/Kinjou  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero: **drama leve, shonen ai  
**Direitos Autorais:** Yowamushi não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o poder do protagonismo teria sido usado em outras partes ¬¬

* * *

Primeira fic no fandom. Talvez os personagens estejam OOC, mas garanto que não foi proposital. Como sempre eu acabo me apaixonando pelo ship mais improvável de todos, hohoho, também não é proposital. Fazer o quê se esses dois ficam tão bem juntos?

Boa leitura!

* * *

**My Own Race  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

O resultado tinha sido exatamente o esperado, mas não exatamente _como_ esperado. Afinal, vencer o primeiro dia estava nos planos, claro. Empatar com mais duas escolas, não!

Por isso Kinjou Shingo não sabia bem como definir o que sentia, uma mistura de alívio e frustração. Queria que Sohoku ganhasse e dera um duro danado para isso. Seus companheiros de time deram todo o seu suor e esforço para que cruzasse a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar.

Como era possível que três ciclistas fizessem isso ao mesmo tempo?

E de que adiantava ficar lamentando? Resultado era resultado. Agora Sohoku estaria entre os primeiros no dia seguinte e teria uma margem mais folgada de atuação, saindo da décima sétima posição para a fileira da frente.

Com essa firme resolução desceu do palco logo após a cerimônia de encerramento do dia, driblou alguns repórteres que queriam fazer entrevistas e tirar fotos, e foi em direção à tenda de Sohoku encontrar os amigos e pedir desculpas pelo resultado. Porém não conseguiu afastar-se muito.

– Kinjou – uma voz de timbre grave o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se e encarar o rival.

Fukutomi Juichi estava parado próximo, encarando-o com aquela expressão imutável, sempre séria que lhe era tão característica. Não pela primeira vez Kinjou se perguntou se aquele rapaz sabia sorrir.

– Aa – o Az de Sohoku virou-se e esperou que o outro o alcançasse. Nada na expressão dizia o que se passava pela mente de Fukutomi, mas havia algo diferente em seus olhos...

Sim. Desde o ano passado o brilho daquele olhar havia desaparecido. E Kinjou sabia muito bem o porquê, já que estava envolvido diretamente com as inusitadas causas e dolorosas consequências.

Por outro lado, não se lembrava de ser mirado com tanta determinação. Pelo jeito, o Az de Hakone vinha disposto a consertar as coisas a qualquer preço.

Os capitães se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, indiferentes a movimentação ao redor deles, algumas pessoas apontando a distância para dois dos campeões daquele dia.

A intensidade daquele olhar fez Kinjou engolir em seco. De repente parecia que Fukutomi era muito mais alto e forte do que ele na verdade era. A determinação de conquistar a vitória estava clara em sua aura. Ficou feliz por estar com o óculos de sol vermelho, pois talvez não conseguisse manter a mirada se não fosse por essa proteção.

– Você correu bem hoje – Juichi deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo do que seria adequado – Mas amanhã não será o bastante.

– Então vou correr ainda mais rápido – Kinjou prometeu sem hesitar.

– Aa. Tenho algo muito importante para te dizer. Algo que... – a voz do rapaz falhou de leve e ele pareceu esmaecer um pouco em sua determinação – Eu sou forte, Kinjou. Mas não posso dizer o que eu quero até te vencer e te provar que eu sou melhor do que o que aconteceu ano passado.

O Az de Sohoku sondou brevemente a expressão do rival.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou um tanto divertido. Ao ouvir aquilo o rosto de Fukutomi fechou-se e Kinjou compreendeu que ele entendera errado – O que eu quis dizer é que você não vai vencer amanhã. _Eu_ vou. Então é melhor me dizer agora o que tem em mente.

Fukutomi relaxou um pouco. Levou a mão até a nuca e passou pelos fios de cabelo loiro. Parecia embaraçado.

– Não é algo que eu possa dizer assim... não enquanto não fizer uma competição honrada e honesta com você. No ano passado aprendi que não era tão forte quanto acreditava ser. Entrei em desespero e fiz algo – hesitou – O que _preciso_ dizer não pode ser dito antes de lutar com todas as minhas forças e _vencer_.

Kinjou sorriu de leve.

– Então você nunca vai me falar nada. Sohoku é quem vencerá amanhã e depois de amanhã. Vou levar o sonho dos meus companheiros e o meu sonho até a linha de chegada antes de todos os outros ciclistas.

Foi a vez de Juichi relaxar um pouco.

– Eu não levo apenas os sonhos de Hakone. Também carrego... – calou-se antes de completar a confissão.

– Carrega o quê? – Shingo quis saber o que o outro poderia levar consigo que garantiria a vitória para seu colégio.

Então Fukutomi apontou o dedo para Kinjou, voltando a ficar extremamente sério, daquele jeito que sempre fazia Arakita chamá-lo de _T__ekkamen. _Foi tão eloquente que o Az de Sohoku quase deu um passo para trás. _Quase._

– Chegarei em primeiro lugar amanhã – repetiu com toda a certeza que possuía – Depois que eu vencer você vai sair comigo.

A afirmação foi seguida de um silêncio pesado. Kinjou sentiu-se incapaz de pensar em algo para rebater aquela frase confiante. Principalmente a parte final! Aquilo era um convite para...?

Mesmo que não respondesse, seu corpo fez isso por si. Teve a triste e humilhante certeza de que estava corando de leve, apesar de lutar para manter a dignidade.

Vendo a reação do rival Juichi deu-se conta do que acabara de falar e sobressaltou-se.

– Aa! Não... não me entenda mal! Não é um en-encontro. É só... a gente pode tomar uma Bepsi e conversar. Nesse momento eu vou... – deixou a voz morrer. Era nítido seu desconforto.

– Dizer algo muito importante? – Shingo repetiu as palavras que Fukutomi usara no começo, tentando ajudá-lo na situação.

– Hn – concordou com um gesto de cabeça, com receio de deixar mais alguma besteira constrangedora escapar e trazer de volta o clima constrangedor.

– Está bem. Vencendo ou não, temos que conversar amanhã.

– Entendo. Se eu souber que correu com todas as suas forças e venceu, ainda assim irei dizer.

– Uma Bepsi, hn?

– Bem gelada.

– Por sua conta – Kinjou permitiu-se dar a sombra de um sorriso – Tenho que ir. Meus companheiros estão esperando.

– Por minha conta – Juichi concordou com a condição. Respirou muito fundo, assistindo o outro Az afastar-se e desaparecer entre os vários expectadores e demais corredores.

Até que a conversa não tinha sido tão ruim quanto em sua imaginação. Para que os planos estivessem completos só precisava vencer amanhã. Sua própria corrida: uma luta contra os demônios que atormentaram sua alma e encheram sua mente de remorso durante todo o longo ano. Herança de um ato impensado que roubara a vitória de alguém que merecia. Mas que trouxera algo a mais com isso, algo bom. Uma corrida da qual muito dependia.

E ele iria vencer com certeza!

continua...

* * *

Ownnnn sou completamente apaixonada pelos dois! Prevejo mais uma fanfic flopando, mas tudo bem. Eles merecem um pouco de amor.

Pelo menos o Kinjou merece, porque os dois últimos episódios do anime sambaram na minha cara, sofri tanto ç.ç

Até a próxima!


End file.
